


Queen of Nothing And Everything

by SilverMakesStufff



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMakesStufff/pseuds/SilverMakesStufff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a matter of time before something starts, a new chapter to the story you could say. But, like most stories, it's already started. But, no one seemed to notice that, or what destiny has finally set in motion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Began *Prologue*

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be a bit short due to the DS word limit or in several parts. Updates will be slow. You have been warned.

Let's start the story like all others like this are started.  
Once upon a time, a girl who yearned to be something to someone lived. She lived like girls her age usually do: Went to school, worked, tried to have fun. But, always she kept to herself. No real physical contact. This was of her own choosing, of course.  
But one winter's night she began to walk home from classes. A deep green hoodie and jeans stuck close to her as if begging for warmth. She herself did not yet feel the need for warmth. She liked the cold, the biting, freezing cold. Snow had started out of nowhere and clouded her vision leaving her blind. The pack on her back became a burden with the wind even though it was very light.  
As she walked, she saw a tall shape in the distance staring at her. She tried to call out but an invisible lock tightened on her lips. The figure turned to something but then turned back soon after as if something had talked to it.  
A haunting cold but soft voice could be heard through the cold, "3..."  
She stopped moving and stared at the figure questioningly the snow storm increasing it's sympathy, "2..." the voice continued.  
A hard wind punched through her and she fell to her knees. The figure though was unfazed and counted down to something unknown to her "1..."  
She looked up to the last visible thing to her, the moon. As she looked at the crescent shape she felt a tug towards the ground. She didn't look down though, she didn't pay attention to the ice growing over her and a floor of it cracking at her feet.  
She let herself be swallowed by the ice, which as loud as lightning cracked and she fell into a world of white.

\------ * ------

That same night, of the same month, but of a different year a man and his wife brought his daughters to a troll. One had hurt the other in an accident. The troll gave the daughter with power over the elements of winter advice and when he finished he told her parents something.  
"There is something out in the snow of the High Mountain," He said, "it is not bad by any means. But, it is there. It sleeps. Your daughter will find it. Many things could result from this, she could become the powerful, wise and awesome."  
A relief flooded the parents' faces but it soon vanished when the troll continued, "She could also be consumed by the magic and this... something... with her. They would become a force of nature. That in itself leaves many other possibilities."  
The parents decided the best thing to do and prepared to leave, the troll let them but left them with an ominous warning, "Destiny is never left to chance."  
You know what happens next.

\----- * -----

On the High Mountain laid a sleeping child. In a sleep like that of a statue: cold, still, yet not terrifying.  
She unknowingly waits to be awoken, dreaming of snow and ice and of snowmen. Of fear and despair, of love and sacrifice.  
Her time is coming. Just not yet.


	2. What Begins

Elsa sat at her table and ate beside Anna who continued to talk about how her and Kristoff had an small adventure. Escaping an avalanche and sleeping in a cave on a mountain near the North Mountain. Elsa listened intently. Loving hearing a tone in Anna's voice of joy. But midway through she felt a deep sharp crippling pain in her chest. She clutched her breast and fell over on the floor.   
"Elsa!" Anna shouted, leaping towards her gasping sister, "Are you okay?! Oh my god, doctor! Someone get a doctor!" A maid rushed out.  
Elsa just thought, while pain flowed out. Something she made broke. Something big. 'My castle,' was her conclusion, 'Something's in my castle!'   
"A-Anna..." Elsa began, "I'm fine, but get Kristoff. Please."   
Anna looked at her confused but shouted out, "Kristoff! I need Kristoff too... please." Another rushed out a different door.  
By the time Kristoff got there Elsa sat in her chair again, but anxiety was in the tap of her fingures. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked.  
"Elsa, please," She requested, "I need you to make a trip to the North Mountain. To my-" she shot a glance at Anna, "To the Ice Castle. There is something there and I trust no man more than I do you."  
He smiled and bowed, "I'll be on my way soon." He turned to Anna, "hey, baby."  
Anna waved back excitedly. 

\----- * -----

Jaylynn awoke with a start and a dull pain in her head as if she fell. She looked up and saw a large hole in the roof. "That would explain it," she said to herself. She then had the sudden realization, "where am I?" She stood up quick and looked around her, the ground was in rubble. It looked as if it was not only her that fell. Spikes of ice came from a wall and a wall of it glimmered near the edge of the broken balcony while more fragile ice laid all over the floor.   
'It's all ice,' she observed, 'all of it.' She looked at a part of ice more like a mirror and gasped. Her skin was pale as snow, her clothes covered in frost and snow but completely intact. As well as her pack and all the stuff inside as if she were frozen in time before she woke up. Another strange thing was her hair, it was ice blue. "Whoa." She muttered, "I don't look like me."   
'Nor do I feel like it,' she added mentally, 'wait... why am I not cold? I'm covered in frost!' Her stomach screamed like a child for attention. "Well, at least I'm hungry."   
She ate a snack from her pack and dangled her feet off the balcony, leaning her back on the wall of ice. "So... first question on the list... where am I?" She said to the air.   
"Here's my question for you," a deep voice asked, "who are you?"   
Jaylynn jumped and turned to the voice and saw a blonde young man all big and buff in a blue-purple tunic. "Dude, you scared me!" She chuckled nervously.   
"Who. Are. You?" The blonde demanded.   
"Someone whose lost if you'd like to help me," she answered. "I don't know where I am. I just woke up here from falling from the hole up there," She pointed to the hole. "What happened here?"  
The blonde looked at her curiosity, "you don't know?"  
"No-pe"  
"This is Queen Elsa's ice castle," He explained, "It's more of a mess than I remember. Probably because of the goons trying to kill her."  
"Why did they want to kill her?" She asked curiously.  
"For the crown of course."  
"Crown? You've got to be kidding. Who fights monarchs anymore? There's hardly any anymore."  
"What? There's monarcies all of the place."  
"Since when?"  
"Since forever," He answered matter-of-factly.  
"It's 2014, it's all Capitalism now."  
"2000-what? Stop being dumb."  
"Me? Dumb? I know what year it is at least."  
"No you don't," He argued, "it's the year 1739."   
"Now that's not possible."   
"Your year is impossible."   
"I lived it, thank you."   
"How when it hasn't happened yet?"  
"Am I in an insane asylum?"  
"What the hell is that?"  
Then it hit her, he wasn't lying and he wasn't retarded, "you're serious."  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Oh shit," She thought alloud, "now it's not only where but when!"  
"Wait... you're serious?" He seemed surprised.  
"Of course I'm fucking serious."   
He nodded, "well, maybe i can help. I know a guy... well... a lot of guys. Maybe they can help you."  
She thought for a minute, "well as I always said: 'the best decisions were made after the thought "screw it"'... so screw it. Lets go."


End file.
